<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen by velveteenvamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329101">Fallen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/velveteenvamp/pseuds/velveteenvamp'>velveteenvamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jimmy Two-Shoes (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluffy, Heloise has some goodness in her, I love my murder bean, One Shot, Or: The Day Heloise Fell For Jimmy, Pilot inspired, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/velveteenvamp/pseuds/velveteenvamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day that Heloise fell in love with Jimmy. Pilot-inspired!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't so much that Heloise had lost her humanity: it was more of the fact that she never had it to begin with. That was just the unquestionable, concrete, truth<strike>--</strike>saying that Heloise was evil was as offhandedly simple as saying that there were three suns in Miseryville.  </p><hr/><p>Heloise didn't know how exactly how long she had been a denizen of the innermost circle of Hell for, but it had been a while, that was for sure. Long enough for her to forget what life was like before she was doomed to an eternity of suffering, or even, what dreadful deeds she committed that sealed her fate in the first place.</p><p>Though she was frighteningly perceptive in the first place, time had only made her all the wiser to the inhabitants of Miseryville. She knew exactly what made each and every individual tick, from psychological manipulation to coercion and torture, Heloise was an expert at her craft. Under her metaphoric microscope, she observed them as a scientist would their test tubes; pages worth of notes were stashed away in the enormity of her mind, detailing how to get the maximum result from each subject. That was all others were to her: a mere experiment in the greater laboratory of life, and she <em>lived</em> for their suffering. </p><p>Of course, that was what had led to her employment at Misery Inc. Quite simply, there was nobody in Hell who possessed the frightening combination of genius and malevolence the way she did. Her methodical approach and inventions were second to none<strike>--</strike>she had designed and invented almost everything that was used in the domain, from the toasters to the buildings themselves. That was why Lucius was laughably dependent on her and why she was thought of as the real boss. </p><hr/><p>To Heloise, it had all been quite boring, really. Sure, her inventions and inherently rebellious nature spiced things up from time to time, but there wasn't much to do beyond work. She had found that her days had become a predictable slog of inventing and torturing. Of course, she <em>liked</em> tormenting whichever sucker was unlucky enough to enter her slithery clutches, but what she really longed for was some anarchy, something that'd completely blow everyone's routine to bits and shake everything up. </p><p>That something came in the form of <em>someone</em>: a certain Jimmy Two Shoes. </p><p>At first, when he moved in next door to her, she wondered if it had been a joke. As she spied on him through the magnified lens of her telescope, she couldn't believe just how much exuberance he had. The guy was practically walking-talking-sunshine! <em>It was almost refreshing</em>, she couldn't help but think as she examined him curiously, deducting exactly what he was all about. </p><p>A loud, overly dynamic knock sounded on her door and she was quickly broken from her study. Scowling, she slithered over to the door and was taken aback when she was greeted by the warmest, gappiest smile she had ever seen. There and then, butterflies brewed in the pit of her stomach and, if she had knees, they would have quivered. </p><p>"Hi, I'm Jimmy! Lucy said that you're my new neighbour. You're Heloise, right?" he introduced himself while animatedly waving his arms around. </p><p><em>Lucy?</em> <em>That was bound to piss the little red guy off</em>, she thought with a smirk. <em>And he already knew her name!</em> Oh... Heloise had truly fallen for him. </p><p>Jimmy was completely, utterly pure: Heloise could tell just by looking at him<strike>--</strike>he wore radiance the way she wore red. It didn't just fascinate her, it <em>enthralled</em> her for reasons that she couldn't quite understand. When she looked at him, she didn't desire to hurt him the way she did others. Instead, she wanted to be in his company and learn more about him while simply enjoying his presence. It made her have a near-existential crisis on the spot, but still, her heart yearned. </p><p>So when he asked if she'd like to hang out with him, she said yes without another thought, ignoring her internal conflict<strike>--</strike><em>what was someone like <strong>her</strong> doing with someone like <strong>him</strong>?</em>  <em>Why was she not maniacally cackling while she held him over a table with instruments of torture in her hands, taking great pleasure from the fear in his eyes?</em> </p><p>From that moment on, they hung out every day and early on into their friendship, Heloise realised what it was that she loved so very much about Jimmy: he was the humanity that she never had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! </p><p>A note about Miseryville &amp; Hell: I headcanon Miseryville to be the sort of capital of Hell, the innermost circle, as it were. That's why I use both names, Miseryville the city and Hell the domain. This is my first fic for the fandom, I hope I did these great characters justice!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>